The Fires of Vengeance
by JinxKatKazama
Summary: Before Lightning Strike died had had 2 children, a son destined to lead a 1000 kingdoms called Aerrow and a daughter with amazing powers called Starra, they were seperated and they don't know of each other but have a family photo which they hope can lead them to each other, join them as they try to take down Cyclonia and meet freinds and foes, this is the story of Starra and Aerrow
1. Chapter 1

_**The Aurora Stone**_

**A.N: Hi people, I don't own anything except for Starra and the plotline**

**Starra's appearance: she has waist length red hair the same colour as Aerrow's which is always tied in a pony tail and has a silver hair band, green eyes like ****Aerrow's, same skin colour as him, is 5 ft 5, she wears dark blue leggings with knee protectors, knee high silver boots with a 1 inch heel, a short sleeved dark blue top like Piper's but with silver sleeves, long fingerless dark blue gloves that end two inches beneath her shoulders, a silver belt with a leather pouch on the side containing crystals and she has twin energy blades that are silver. She also has retractable wings like Aerrow's but completely silver**

* * *

The sky was looking clear as Starra flew above the clouds on her skimmer, not a Talon or Raptor in sight so she decided to turn back dipping into the clouds ever so slightly to give her a little more cover before taking a short nose dive and her skimmers wings retracted and her skimmer skidded to a halt as she landed on Terra Atmosia

All was quiet and the doors to the beaconing tower looked like they'd been blasted open and a black and red skimmer stood near by with the Cyclonian insignia on it

"Stupid Cyclonians" she muttered under her breath and ran into the tower and bolted up the steps and hid next to the door and listened

"Do you surrender the crystal or will I have to make you?" A cold voice asked

It sent shivers up her spine and she listened harder

"I will never surrender the Crystal to Master Cyclonis" an old voice said, filled with pain

"Then this is the end, for you" the cold voice said

Starra readied herself, took out her energy blades and kicked down the door and said

"Or maybe this is the end for you"

A tall man with jet black hair tinted with green was standing up and had a red energy sword at the throat of an old man, Hitachi, the keeper of the Beacon tower who was kneeling

The man with jet black hair tinted with green threw back his head and laughed

"So this is the best they have to send against me" he said, his merciless red eyes trying to penetrate her confidence "So tell me child, who are you?"

"Starra, last of the Elpines and your worst nightmare" Starra growled

"Starra, child, no!" the Hitachi cried "Stand back!"

The man kicked Hitachi aside who cried out in pain which made Starra's anger and confidence spike

And thus began the fight, she dodged and sliced, he parried, he struck, she dodged, kicked him in the chest, disarmed him and pointed her blades to his throat

"Go on then, kill me" the man urged

She lowered her blades and put them away and said

"If you ever come to this Terra again, I swear on my life that I will destroy you"

The man smirked and she walked away but then he jumped up and grabbed the aurora stone

"Foolish girl" he laughed and she took her blades out again and took a fighting stance "You'll make an excellent talon with a little more training"

"I'd rather die" She growled and attacked

After a while she grabbed the aurora stone and threatened to drop it over the edge of the building

"Move a muscle and this thing goes bye-bye" She warned

"You wouldn't dare"

"Yes, I dare" she replied cockily and before anything could happen, the crystal glowed and began to heat up

"Actually you can have it" she said tossing it to him

"I don't want it now" he said tossing it back

"Too bad" she said and was about to toss it to him when it exploded in her face and blew the man back


	2. Meeting The Gang

**_Meeting the gang_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Starra awoke to see that she was in a hospital room on a ship and her hands were bandaged thickly

The door opened and a girl with midnight blue stepped in and asked  
"Glad you're awake, how're you feeling?"

"I'm fine thanks, but, who are you and where am I?"

"I'm Piper, of the Storm Hawks; we're on the Condor and flying over Terra Rex"

"What happened in Terra Atmosia?"

"Well, Hitachi told us what happened and when we cleared the rubble we found you, the remains of the Aurora stone and the Dark Ace"

"The Dork Case?"

Piper giggled and said

"Not the Dork Case, the Dark Ace"

"The Dork Case" A new voice laughed and a boy with spiky red hair and green eyes entered

"Apparently" Piper said and introduced them "Aerrow-Starra, Starra-Aerrow"

"Hi, how'd you know my name?"

"Hitachi told us and he also told us that you owned the Dark Ace" Aerrow said "Nice job"

"Thanks but what happened to my Skimmer?"

"Oh, it's with ours below and your stuff is there" Piper pointed to a table "We got the crystal shards off of them, so they're safe"

"Thanks"

"And we've got bad news" Aerrow said "Apparently you're on the top of the Cyclonian most wanted list, anyway I gotta check something out on the sky deck so, see you guys later"

Aerrow left

"But I didn't do anything and it's not my fault that the crystal exploded in my face"

"But they think it is, don't worry, we'll figure it out and in the mean time you're stuck with us, c'mon, I'll introduce you to the rest of the group after you change"

And with that she left

Starra stood up and changed out of the boxy hospital gown into her clothes, she clipped the crystal pouch onto her belt, put her hair into a high ponytail with the hair band and put her blades on her back in their slots

She stepped out and bumped into a blonde haired blue eyed boy

"Sorry" Starra apologised

"Oh no problem; so you're the new chick right?" he said

"Yeah, that's me"

"I'm Finn, the Sharp shooter, Wingman and the only cool guy onboard" He said and did his signature pistol hands saying "Chica Cha" but bumped into a pipe with his back causing Starra to giggle

"I'm Starra, Nice to meet you" She said

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine" he said

"I'd shake your hand but my hand's busted" She said showing her bandaged hands

"Nah its cool" he said smoothing his hair backwards

"So, like, where did you come from and stuff?" He asked walking with her

"Well…I come from this old Terra called Elpis but that got destroyed when I was little so I was taken to Terra Marina where I was trained and stuff, so I guess that's where I'm from, oh and I'm a Sky-knight too"

"Cool" he said "C'mon, you have top meet everyone, they're waiting on the Sky deck-"

He was interrupted by a large blast that made a hole in the side

"Aw man, it's the Cyclonians again" Finn said as a klaxon blared and a voice boomed overhead

"Everyone, prepare for battle"

Everyone ran for their skimmers and Aerrow said to Starra

"Starra, stay behind"

"What? And let you guys take all the fun, yeah right" she replied

"Fine but stay close" he said and they took flight when the clouds had darkened read for a Storm, and Starra flew away without anyway noticing, ready for a surprise attack on the Cyclonians when a voice said

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the notorious Storm Hawks" The Dark Ace said, leaping up onto his Skimmer's wings

"Dark Ace" Aerrow said through gritted teeth and before he could do anything a silver blast hit the Dark Ace's wing and a voice said copying him

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Dork Case and his fellow Dorks"

The Storm Hawks sniggered while Aerrow looked on in horror while Starra continued, smirking

"Wow, a veteran fighter like you needs back up to grab a little girl like me, or is it just because you're gonna need back up when I whip your butts"

"You'll be sorry for that you little minx" he growled "Talons, Attack!"


End file.
